inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Inanimate Smackdown/Transcript
Brian: Last time on Inanimate Insanity. So, I was doing my recap as usual (And yes, I'm recapping a recap within a recap), when MePhone rudely pushed my recap off the cliff as part of making everything alike to the first episode for the 1 year anniversary. I really don't wanna talk about it so let's just say long story short: Pressing charges. Anyway, as part of that anniversary stuff, MePhone changed the animation style back to the old one (Yeah, remember that?), and absolutely everybody hated it. OJ, Marshmallow, Pickle, and Bomb: *Gasp* Brian: Eventually, he changed it back near the end of the elimination, when the final 2 was down to either Apple or Bomb and it turned out being that betraying, backstabbing Bomb. Speaking of backstabbing, Marshmallow tested a nerve with some other contestants when she called them idiots in a rage once she learned the next challenge was doing a cool dive off the Crappy Cliff. In the challenge everyone did terrible, honestly, terrible. Even Paper, with his tool due to winning the last challenge. But Pickle, despite his impaired vision, did the best dive. Pickle: Yes! Bow: *Pukes.* Brian: And also in honor of the first episode voting for who was eliminated was up to the contestants to determine. Let's hope for once their decision-making skills have a hint of logic. And that's what you missed on Inanimate Insanity. (OJ walks up to Paper, who is holding another sheet of paper and sitting on a chair.) OJ: Hey Paper, what's up? Paper: I'm trying to figure that out myself... OJ: What do you mean? Paper: Well, just look! I'm a monster! I opened my eyes and I've hurt somebody, or lost the challenge...I'm just digging my own grave. If only I knew what was causing this! OJ: Well, maybe we can find out! Did you have this before you went to Idiotic Island? Paper: AAHH!! (Paper has flashbacks of Idiotic Island and his elimination.) Paper: That doesn't concern you! Since you're gonna DIE!! (Evil Paper picks up the chair.) OJ: Huh?! (OJ slaps him before he can do anything. Paper snaps back to normal and drops the chair, breaking it.) Paper: Wha--!? It happened again, didn't it? OJ: Yeah, but I think I found the problem. Evil Paper is triggered by the words "Idiotic Island". Evil Paper: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! OJ: UHH– (Intro) (Apple, Pickle, and Marshmallow are sitting on a bench.) Apple: ...It's because I'm extremely smart, duh! Marshmallow: So, time to vote, huh? Pickle: Yeah, for you. Marshmallow: Oh come on, I said I was sorry. Apple: We don't speak high-pitched squeaker language. (OJ appears.) OJ: Apple, now you're just being as bad as Marshmallow. (Paper appears.) Paper: ...yeah! (Bow appears.) Bow: BUY A CHAIR! ELIMINATION TIME! Da da! MePhone: Welcome back to the elimination area! Now, with the voting box, go there and vote for the contestant you dislike the most. (VOTING) Bow: I am sick and tired of that Kiwi! (Apple shows up on the screen) Or, Or a sheel lemon...or guava… Pickle: Marshmallow! I am NOT an idiot! I have like, a 43 IQ, and that’s above the average cucumber intelligence level, I checked! OJ: Apple has to go. I can’t stand to have another fruit-based object with that kind of intelligence. Taco: marshmALLOW IS MEEAAAANNN~!!! Marshmallow: Apple. Is. Out of here! Apple: 2 words, Marsh. Mallow. Wait a minute, that’s 4. My apologies! Paper: Hmm...let’s see...who should be next to go to Idiotic Island...wait! AAAHHH!!! Evil Paper: OJ! You are out of here!!! MePhone: So, after counting up the votes, we have 3 votes Apple, 3 votes Marshmallow, and 1 vote for OJ. Paper: OJ! I’m sorry! I had another… OJ: It’s okay Paper, I understand. Marshmallow: Oh, great! MePhone: Well, this is the second time 2 people have had the same amount of votes, so we’re gonna solve it the same way as last time, with a tie breaker. (Apple and Marshmallow fall, landing at desks.) MePhone: All you have to do is answer one question. The first contestant to answer correctly stays, and the other will be sent to Idiotic Island. Paper: AAAAHHHHHH!!! MePhone: What is 12x2/2x2/2 again -6+1? Apple: 7! MePhone: And it’s correct! Marshmallow: Wha- wha – what?! How did you know that?! Apple: My lucky number always works! Marshmallow: Does that mean I’m eliminated? MePhone: To make a long story short...yes. (Marshmallow gets hit by the Fist Thingy and screams as she flies to Idiotic Island.) Knife: Hey Marshmallow~ Welcome~! Marshmallow: NOOOOO!!!! (We’re back at the show.) MePhone: Final 6! Awesome! We are really almost done now! And to get this show started, it's time for the Inanimate Smackdown; Wrestling. So we're going to go into a tournament bracket. So let's get started. First up: Bow and Apple. (Round 1 Bow V.S. Apple) Apple: Oh dear, a 2 inch pink ball. I'm horrified. (Bow snaps her fingers, summoning a chair which she beats Apple into the stage with. Bow advances in the bracket.) (Round 2 Paper V.S. Pickle) MePhone: Pickle, 'cause you won the last contest you get these punching gloves. (He throws gloves at him.) Pickle: Alright, you're going down you looseleaf. Paper: Yeah, I guess I am... Pickle: Ah, what? That's no fun...you're supposed to be angry and stuff! Man, you're no fun to mess with. FIGHT ME! (Pickle punches Paper, turning him evil.) Evil Paper: GET THAT THINGY AWAY FROM ME!!! Pickle: That's better, now we can have a real- (Evil Paper picks up Pickle, beats him up and tears him in half, throwing him out of the ring. Paper advances.) (Round 3 OJ V.S. Taco) OJ: Okay. Even though we're friends Taco I WILL DESTROY YOU!!! (OJ tries to kick Taco but it doesn't do anything.) OJ: ...huh? (He starts repeatedly kicking her and hurting her in different ways.) OJ: What's going on here? Why won't you fall? Taco: (Voice gets deeper) I'll never fall. (Taco spits a lemon and shatters OJ. Taco advances.) MePhone: Now we have 3 still in the running! However, because we have 3 '''competitors one has to automatically advance to the finals...and that contestant is Taco! Taco: Sour cream! MePhone: Because she beat her contestant in the least amount of time. (Taco advances.) (Round 4 Bow V.S. Paper) Paper: Bow...I've been having some psychological issues I'd rather not talk about, so I don't think I should- (Bow knocked him over with a chair before he could finish.) Apple: Oh man, Paper, you lost?! If we don't step it up we're ''both ''gonna be sent to Idiotic Island! Paper: AAAAHHH! OJ: Apple, what are you doing?! Apple: What? It's fun! Idiotic Island, Idiotic Island, Idiotic Island, Idiotic Island, Idiotic Island, Idiotic Island, Idiotic Island, blehha blurhih- OJ: Uh, I think he's unconscious... Bow: Awh, he's dead...LET'S POKE HIM! OJ: You don't understand! He may be injured! Paper, wake up! Paper! (Voice starts echoing and fading) Paper?! PAPER!!! (Paper wakes up in a pitch black scene.) Paper: AH!? Where...am I? (Evil Paper runs past in the background.) Paper: Wha-?! What was that?! Uh... (Evil Paper confronts him.) Evil Paper: Currently...we're located in a rather..''unstable location... Paper: This is my...head?! Evil Paper: For the moment. You've been having difficulties recently..In keeping it under your control. Paper: I just don't know what's going on with me... Evil Paper: Well, lucky for ''you, ''these issues will come to an end...''right '''NOW! (Evil Paper knocks Paper over from behind, him screaming and landing on the non-existent floor.) Evil Paper: You're weak! Pathetic! ''You might as well just hand me over the '''key', that unlocks your mind! Paper: You want a key?! '''HOW ABOUT 88 OF 'EM?!' Evil Paper: ''Eh? (Evil Paper gets crushed by a piano and Paper wakes up in the real world.) Paper: AH!! MePhone: (On the phone.) Yeah, cause of death is unknown. No! I didn't have anything to do with one of my ''challenges! I can't be held respo- ...um. Nevermind okay bye. Paper! So glad you're back. Apple: Paper guess what?! IDIOTIC ISLAND! Paper: Ah! ...Hey! I'm..cured! (Paper looks at Apple, who's now cut in half.) Apple: Oh this? Oh, they had to cut me in half to get me out of that ''stupid ''hole. OJ: You did it Paper! You conquered your evil self! Bow: Awh, I liked it when you were Mr. Angry Eyes. (OJ tries to knock Bow off of him but she falls into him instead.) MePhone: Anyway, you missed it! Taco destroyed Bow in the arena! Anyway, everyone's up for elimination except Taco. So, vote for one of these contestants by May 7th, the next episode comes out on June 1st. (The screen blacks out and shows Idiotic Island.) Marshmallow: Hey! I just realized! Isn't someone missing? Nickel: Yeah! Nobody showed up last month. Was someone supposed to? Baseball: Uhh, guys, do you see that? Nickel: What? What is that?! (Bomb is on fire and falling from the sky.) Knife: ''It's '''Bomb!''' (Everyone screams as Bomb falls, blowing up upon contact with the ground.)Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts